dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Jung Eun
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Jung Eun *'Nombre:' 김정은 / Kim Jung Eun (Kim Jeong Eun) *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 170 cm *'Peso:' 48 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Hermana menor. *'Agencia: 'Storm S Entertainment Dramas *Duel (OCN, 2017) *Make a Woman Cry (MBC, 2015) *Oh La La Couple (KBS, 2012) *Hanbando (CSTV , 2012) * I Am Legend (SBS, 2010) * General Hospital 2 (MBC, 2008) * On Air (SBS, 2008, cameo) * Lovers (SBS, 2006) * Princess Lulu (SBS, 2005) * Three Leaf Clover (SBS, 2005) * Lovers in Paris (SBS, 2004) * Ladies of the Palace (SBS, 2001) * Man and Woman (SBS, 2001) * Rookie (SBS, 2000) * Air Force (MBC, 2000) * All About Eve (MBC, 2000) * Days of Delight (MBC, 1999) * Should My Tears Show (MBC, 1999) * Sunflower (MBC, 1998) * Revenge and Passion (MBC, 1997) * Star In My Heart (MBC, 1997) * Yesterday (MBC, 1997) * Wolf Hunting (MBC) Temas para Dramas *''Sad Meeting'' tema para Oh La La Couple (2012) *''Musical'' (junto a Hong Ji Min, Jang Shin Young y Hyun Jyu Ni) tema para I Am Legend (2010) *''You'' (junto a Lee Joon Hyuk) tema para I Am Legend (2010) *''To You (Dear Music) tema para I Am Legend (2010)'' *''A Million Roses'' (junto a Hong Ji Min, Jang Shin Young y Hyun Jyu Ni) tema para I Am Legend (2010) *''I Feel A Good Day'' (junto a Hong Ji Min, Jang Shin Young y Hyun Jyu Ni) tema para I Am Legend (2010) *''Reminiscence'' tema para I Am Legend (2010) *''Killing Me Softly'' (junto a Hong Ji Min, Jang Shin Young y Hyun Jyu Ni) tema para I Am Legend (2010) *''Blissful Confession'' (junto a Hong Ji Min, Jang Shin Young y Hyun Jyu Ni) tema para I Am Legend (2010) *''Love Love Love'' (junto a Hong Ji Min, Jang Shin Young y Hyun Jyu Ni) tema para I Am Legend (2010) *''Comeback Madonna'' (junto a Hong Ji Min, Jang Shin Young y Hyun Jyu Ni) tema para I Am Legend (2010) *''I Wanna Get Closer'' para The Vineyard Man (2006) Programas de TV *Miracle Audition (SBS, 2011) *How to Become a Manager (SBS, 2008) Invitado ep 1 *Kim Jung-eun's Chocolate (SBS, 2008-2011) *Night of TV Entertainment (SBS, 2001-2002) Películas *Mr. Go 3D (2013)'' Cameo'' * Le Grand Chef: Kimchi War (2010) * Forever the Moment (2008) * Mission Sex Control (2006) * Blossom Again (2005) * How to Keep My Love (2004) * Spring Breeze (2003) *Mr. Butterfly (2003) * Marrying the Mafia (2002) * A Funny Movie (2002) Programas de Radio *To You Who Forget the Night (KBS Happy FM, 1999-2000) Anuncios *'2010:' Childfund Korea *'2009:' SK Group *'2009:' Daesung Boilers - S line-Condensing *'2009:' Hyundai Group *'2008-2009:' Hangyeonghui Life Sciences *'2008: National Tax Service *'2007-2008:' Ildong Pharmaceutical *'2007-2008:' Hanwha Engineering & Construction *'2006-2011:' Zishe *'2006-2007:' Hana Telecom *'2005-2006:' Chungjungwon *'2005-2009:' Pigeon *'2005:' Daesang Wellife *'2004-2005:' Dongsuh Foods Corporation *'2005:' National Agricultural Cooperative Federation *'2005:' Isu Group *'2004-2006:' Woongjin *'2004:' KT Corporation *'2004:' Chungjungwon *'2004:' Baesangmyeon Brewery *'2003:' Jang In *'2003:' LG Household & Health Care *'2002:' HiteJinro *'2002:' Aekyung Group *'2002:' Sejeong Outlets *'2002:' Woongjin Food Co., Ltd. *'2002:' SK Corporation *'2002:' Yakult Korea *'2001-2003:' BC Card *'2002-2002:' Dongbu Daewoo Electronics Colaboraciones *JYJ - In Heaven (Narracion) (2011) Reconocimientos *'2015 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz en un Drama (Make a Woman Cry) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Premio Superior a la Excelencia, Producción Especial) I Am Legend *'2010 Style Icon Awards:' Icono de Estilo - Actriz de Television *2009 SBS Entertainment Awards:Premio del Productor - Mejor MC (Kim Jung-eun's Chocolate]) *'2008 Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio a la Popularidad (Forever the Moment) *'2006 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio del Productor Lovers *'2006 SBS Drama Awards:' 10 Mejores Estrellas Lovers *'2006 Ministry of Public Administration and Security (South Korea)|Ministry of Public Administration and Security Innovation Forum:' Premio de Ministro por su contribución a la cultura *'2005 Asian Television Awards:' Mejor Actriz Lovers in Paris *'2005 Korea Broadcasting Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Rostro de Radiodifusión del Año) Lovers in Paris *'2005 Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Drama Lovers in Paris *'2004 Korea Best Dresser Swan Awards:' Mejor Vestida - Actriz de Cine *'2004 SBS Drama Awards:' Gran Premio (Daesang) Lovers in Paris *'2004 Korea Advertisers Association:' Premio Buena Modelo *'2002 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Premio a la Popularidad *'1997 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Premio a la Popularidad Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Seomun Girls' High School **Dongduk Girls' High School **Konkuk University *'Habilidades:' Tocar el piano y la flauta. *'Religión:' Catolicismo. *Su ex novio fue el actor Lee Seo Jin, con el que compartió protagonismo en la serie Lovers. Él término la relación de 2 años por télefono, según por su madre que no la aceptaba (las razones de la antipatía no se saben), por lo cual ella quedó devastada. * Después de 7 años, vuelve a ser la protagonista principal en el drama 'Make a Woman Cry'. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Ingles Galería Kim Jung Eun2.jpg Kim Jung Eun3.jpg Kim Jung Eun4.jpg Kim Jung Eun5.jpg Kim Jung Eun6.jpg Kim Jung Eun7.jpg Kim Jung Eun8.jpg Kim_Jung_Eun9.jpg Categoría:KActriz